The present invention generally relates to a cable end connector, and more particularly to a cable end connector for connecting with a coaxial cable with low profile to save space after assembly.
Cable end connector are often used for transmitting Radio-frequency (RF) signals. The cable end connectors normally have a terminal received in a housing thereof to mate with a complementary plug. Such a conventional cable end connector is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,877. The cable end connector includes a dielectric member holding a central terminal within an outer conductive shell. The central terminal has a U-shaped connection portion for connecting with a coaxial cable and a coupling portion for mating with a complementary plug. As disclosed in this patent, in assembly, an upper side wall of the dielectric member and a holder portion of the outer shell are bent substantilly at a right-angle to hold the connection portion of the terminal and an inner conductor of the coaxial cable within the dielectric member and to crimp the coaxial cable braiding to the connector outer shell. A projection of the holder portion crimps the dielectric member and a pair of wing portions are bent in rectangular cross section, thereby connecting the shell with the dielectric member.
However, since the cable end connector assembled with the coaxial cable exhibits a high profile, a relatively large space will be occupied.
Hence, an improved connector with low profile after assembled is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
The copending application Ser. No. 09/709,226 filed Nov. 8, 2001 with the same inventor and the same assignee, disclosed an approach to replace the design of U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,877, and the instant application specifically focuses on
A main object of the present invention is to provide a cable end connector with low profile for saving space after assembled with a coaxial cable.
A cable end connector according to the present invention comprises a dielectric housing, a terminal received in the housing, a unitarily formed shell, and a retainer attached to the shell for holding a coaxial cable therein.
The housing includes a base portion and a tubular portion engaged with the base portion. The base portion defines three cutouts, and the tubular portion forms three mounting legs fitted in the cutouts. The tubular portion axially defines a passageway therethrough. The terminal has a mating portion and a tail portion substantially perpendicularly to each other. The mating portion extends into the passageway for electrically mating with a complementary connector. The tail portion is retained on the base portion for connecting with an inner conductor of the coaxial cable. The shell includes a planar portion supporting the housing, and a trunk portion connected to the planar portion and interferentially fitting with the mounting legs of tubular portion of the housing, thereby tightly connecting the shell with the housing. A pair of arms rearwardly extend from the trunk portion. The arms and a portion of the retainer define a space for accommodating the tail portion of the terminal.
Other objects, advantages and novel feather of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.